Tis the season
by moonswirl
Summary: *part four of my destiny series* sooorry it took so long... stupid school... i tried real hard to finish this for christmas but well... okay now guess what this one's about? ;)
1. Anniversary, part one

'Tis the season  
By MoonSwirl  
  
  
Part four of my Destiny series  
  
N.B.: The lyrics used in this story aren't mine... the poem is, though. Now, I'm not very good at the whole poem thing, so bear with me, okay? ;)  
  
Part 1  
  
December 13th 2000  
  
"Happy anniversary," said Liz, as she and Kyle knocked their glasses of Coke together, making a soft clinking sound.  
  
"Happy anniversary," said Kyle. The two were sitting on Liz's balcony, looking up into the starry sky, despite the cold weather.  
  
"Hard to believe it's already been six months... still seems like yesterday to me," said Liz as she brought herself closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He passes his arm across her back, resting his hand on her shoulder, and smiled.  
  
"Well, I've enjoyed every single day... hour... minute... second..." he trailed off. She laughed.  
  
"That's some fun you've been having," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I know." They enjoyed a short silence, nothing but the low sounds of the city, the cars, the wind...  
  
Liz was loving this moment and she desperately wished it would never end. Sadly she knew that wasn't physically possible. So she carefully absorbed every bit of the moment into her mind.  
  
The last six months had been a complete miracle. To think that in June, really not all that long ago, she was crying herself to sleep... until it finally clicked in her head. She'd listened to that instinct to go take a walk... and it led her to Kyle.  
  
"So who'd you get for 'secret Santa'?" Liz asked innocently. They'd decided that it would be too expensive if they had to buy presents for everyone. So instead, they decided that each would buy presents for their girlfriend or boyfriend, and for one friend whose name they picked from a hat.  
  
"No way, I'm not telling," said Kyle as he shook his head.  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"Eleven days. That's all... you can wait eleven days."  
  
"No, I can't," said Liz jokingly.  
  
"Well you're gonna have to." Liz pouted and Kyle attempted to hide the grin that came to him at the sight of it.  
  
"Well at least tell me if it's a guy or a girl," said Liz.  
  
"Alright, fine. But only that."  
  
"Deal." He whispered it into her ear and she smiled. They shared a short kiss as she turned to face him.  
  
Kyle couldn't believe his luck. How had he managed to get a girl like Liz Parker? He'd had her once and then he'd lost her. Once he had her back, he finally realized how much he cared about her. She amazed him more and more each day... the way she did certain things, it made so much sense to him, he wondered why he hadn't thought of it himself.  
  
And of course there was the cookies... even six months later, she still gave him one everyday. And if one day for some reason, they didn't see each other, she'd give it the next day.  
  
"Hey, you wanna come buy a tree with me, tomorrow? You could help me pick it and maybe help me decorate?" Liz asked Kyle.  
  
"Sure," he answered.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, really." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." They looked up at he stars once more, in total silence.  
  
"Kyle?" Liz said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"Kinda. You?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Crashdown?"  
  
"Okay." They got up and entered Liz's room through the window, walked out into the hall, down the stairs. They stopped to drop off their coats by the door and headed into the Crashdown dining room.  
  
It was surprisingly full for this time of the night by they knew that with the cold weather it was normal that people would come in to warm up and fill up. They found Mr. Parker running from table to table.  
  
"Wow..." said Kyle, "Maybe we should... give him a hand."  
  
"We?" she asked, "You're serious?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
"Not at all." They walked up to Mr. Parker. He welcomed the help immediately and the two were soon walking around the room, taking orders, giving the customers their food. Whenever Liz walked past Kyle, she felt herself blush just a bit more redder.  
  
'He's so sweet...' she kept thinking. They continued to work for about an hour, until they closed the restaurant. Before the kitchen was closed, Liz managed to get a meal to go for Kyle. She gave it to him, along with a kiss, and he left. She took her own meal and went back upstairs. She sat by the window and ate happily by herself. She knew the others were celebrating as well, so she didn't want to bother them.  
  
*  
  
"Okay, now... when you said you had something in mind for tonight..." said Alex as he looked up at the big neon sign, "Somehow, that never entered MY mind."  
  
"Oh come on," said Maria with a smile, "How can you say you don't like karaoke bars, if you've never been to one?"  
  
"What can I say, I'm a very impressionable guy... All those movies and TV shows showing disastrous performances have told me to just stay away from karaoke bars." She pouted at him.  
  
"Please?" He smiled.  
  
"Well... for you, I'm willing to give it a shot." She laughed and kissed him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Alright," he sighed as he took her hand, "Let's go." They walked in and found a table. They ordered something to drink (2 Cokes) and Maria began to look for a song while Alex observed the guy on stage. "Okay, so he's either drunk or mentally disturbed," he whispered to Maria. She rolled her eyes and threw him the list.  
  
"Here, pick a song," she instructed.  
  
"Alright," he sighed. He started to look through the songs, laughing a bit at some of the choices.  
  
"It's my turn!" Maria exclaimed a few minutes later. She kissed him quickly and ran up to the stage. She gave a very good performance, singing "Stop! In the name of love." He smiled as she sang, then looking down to the list, he found his song.  
  
After he'd signed up for it, he smiled to Maria, who was at his side again. He got up to the microphone and took a deep breath.  
  
"Hello," he greeted the audience, "I'm Alex, and this song if for my girlfriend Maria. Today is our six month anniversary, so Maria this one's for you." There were some 'aww' sounds and the music started. He knew the song relatively well, so he didn't look at the screen much. He started 'imitating' the original performer.  
  
"'L is for the way you look at me,'" he started,  
"'O is for the only one I see.  
V is very, very extraordinary,  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can...'"  
  
He continued as Maria watched him, blushing a bit. When he finished, everyone applauded and he 'bowed'. He headed back to the table and was welcomed by Maria with a kiss.  
  
"That was beautiful."  
  
"Thank you," he smiled. They sat down.  
  
"So it wasn't that bad, was it?" she grinned.  
  
"It WAS kinda nice... it was for you, so..." She smiled.  
  
"Who'd you get for secret Santa?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm not telling," he shook his head.  
  
"Please! Give me a hint!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Human or..." she gave him a look, letting him figure out the rest.  
  
"Or..." he said shortly.  
  
"Guy or girl?"  
  
"And it stops here."  
  
"Come on!" she said excitedly, taking his arm.  
  
"You're gonna have to wait like everyone else."  
  
"Fine," she sighed. He smiled.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you game?" he asked, pointing on the list. She broke into a smile.  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Completely serious." She nodded with a grin. Finally, they climbed on stage. The music started and both quickly 'went into character' as Sonny & Cher. Once they'd given their performance of "I got you babe," they decided it was time to call it a night as far as the karaoke bar was concerned. They walked together, heading back to Maria's.  
  
"You know, that actually wasn't so bad," said Alex.  
  
"Ah! See? I knew you'd like it."  
  
"I never should have doubted you," said Alex with a smile.  
  
"That's right!" she grinned at him.  
  
"You didn't mind it being kind of short?" he asked her.  
  
"I was with you. That was what mattered, not the time." They kissed for a few seconds, then remained close after parting.  
  
"Can you believe it's been six months already?" he said.  
  
"It's weird... feels like yesterday."  
  
"I hope it never ends."  
  
"I second that motion," she smiled as they walked off, hand in hand. 


	2. Anniversary, part two

Part 2  
  
Max and Isabel drove to Michael's, where they were picking up Tess and him. They walked in, knowing they didn't have to knock. It was a total frenzy inside.  
  
"Did you see my tie?" Michael called out.  
  
"Did you see my shoes?" Tess called back. "In the bathroom," she answered him.  
  
"In the kitchen," he returned.  
  
"What are they doing in the kitchen?"  
  
"I don't know." Tess walked out of her room, finally seeing Max and Isabel.  
  
"Hi!" she greeted them, a bit flushed.  
  
"Everything okay?" Max asked her with a grin.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure!" she insisted as she ran to the kitchen to get her shoes. Her hair was done, but she was still in her bathrobe. "You better find a good reason to explain the kitchen shoes," she called to Michael. She stole another quick glance at Max, feeling herself blush at how he looked in his suit. Isabel turned to her brother.  
  
"What time do we have reservations for?" she asked him.  
  
"We'll be there on time," he answered her.  
  
"Right." Just then, Michael came out of his room. He had his pants on, his shirt wasn't buttoned yet, his hair not quite fixed, and he was barefoot. Isabel perked up at the sight of him. He had about the same reaction to her, stunned to silence at her appearance.  
  
"Hi," both said at once, causing them to smile.  
  
"I better finish getting ready," he said.  
  
"Okay," she nodded. He went to the bathroom, returning to his room after he'd retrieved his tie. She was still in the kind of trance she'd entered when Michael had come in. Max let out a bit of a chuckle, but tried to hide it. "Shut up," she blushed as she looked away.  
  
"Okay," he smiled. Minutes later, Michael and Tess exited their rooms at the exact same time. There were speechless smiles all around as the couples observed their respective loved ones.  
  
Isabel was wearing a velvet black dress with blue tones near the top and spaghetti straps. Her hair was loosely and wavily resting on her shoulders. She wore the ruby pendant with matching earrings that Michael had given her to wear that morning.  
  
Tess had a strapless black top, her hair up with ringlets here and there. She wore a yellow skirt, with a kind of flowery pattern. The edge was uneven, ending at her knee on one side and inches below it on the other, with strings of beads lining it.  
  
Both Max and Michael were in coat and tie. The girls had pleaded for a while and they'd finally said yes. The resulting look had left them breathless.  
  
They went to the car arm in arm with their girlfriend or boyfriend and drove to the restaurant. Once they were seated, they were still a bit uncomfortable, but they were okay.  
  
"Well... this is so..." said Tess.  
  
"What?" asked Max.  
  
"The four of us... sitting here on our six month anniversaries," she smiled.  
  
"Yeah," said Isabel as she smiled to Michael, "But it's a nice feeling."  
  
"I wish Nasedo was here... sometimes... he'd, he'd be proud, I bet," said Tess, brushing a tear away.  
  
"I'm sure he would," said Max as he took her hand. She smiled at him. Isabel turned to Michael with a sudden grin.  
  
"So... what WERE the shoes doing in the kitchen?  
  
"Yeah, Michael," said Max as he and Tess smiled anxiously.  
  
"Not a word," Michael said, shaking his head. They continued to try to get it out of him, but nothing came. They had their dinner, laughed from time to time when one would say something funny. A while later, they paid and headed out. They got into the car, Max and Tess in front, Michael and Isabel in the back. The two couples talked as Max drove them towards Michael's.  
  
"Tonight was great," Tess smiled to Max.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
  
"So is that gift that we talked about for..."  
  
"Yeah, I got it," she nodded.  
  
"You did? That's great."  
  
"Yeah, it kinda is."  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No, no, it's just... after I give... the present..." He smiled.  
  
"It'll be fine. You'll adjust."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I am," he grinned.  
  
"Very funny," she smiled as she rolled her eyes. "You look great tonight," she smirked.  
  
"Thanks. You look awesome too," he looked to her. She blushed and looked down a bit.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And there's the finishing touch..." he said.  
  
"What?" she asked confused.  
  
"You're blushing," he indicated.  
  
"Oh..." she said, trying to hide it.  
  
"No, don't... I like it..." he smiled.  
  
"O-okay," she said, removing her hands. "Max..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you ever..." She stopped.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's nothing. Forget I said anything."  
  
"Tess... it's okay."  
  
"It's just... silly." She looked up at him. "Do you ever... regret this... us."  
  
"Never, of course I don't," he insisted, "Why, do you?"  
  
"No! No, I don't..." She laughed. "It's just me thinking too much as usual." He smiled.  
  
"I haven't, I don't, I won't ever regret this. I love you, Tess." She blushed harder.  
  
"Love you too, Max." They were silent and happy for a few seconds. "So... if you love me so much, can I know what my Christmas present is?" she asked casually.  
  
"Nice try," he shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Not even a hint?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh well," she sighed.  
  
"You'll like it... I hope." She smiled.  
  
"Okay."  
  
In the backseat, Isabel sat close to Michael, her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she said.  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"Coat and tie... you look great in them."  
  
"Thanks. I gotta be honest, though..."  
  
"Can't wait to get out of it, uh?" she winked up at him.  
  
"How'd you guess?" he asked, pulling her closer.  
  
"I'm psychic," she smiled.  
  
"Oh, you are?" he smiled as they kissed. "So what am I thinking now?" he asked. She pretended to think.  
  
"Ah... I think I got it." She kissed him again. "Did I get it?" she asked once they'd parted.  
  
"Bull's eye," he smiled.  
  
"See? Psychic."  
  
"Amazing..." he smiled as they kissed once more.  
  
"So, you remember we're all going Christmas shopping together in a couple days. You, Max, Alex and Kyle go together in one direction. Tess, Liz, Maria and me go the other way."  
  
"Would you let me forget?"  
  
"Um... good point," she smiled.  
  
"It's so nice outside," she said, looking out the window at the passing scenery.  
  
"Christmas is coming," he nodded.  
  
"Our first together," she smiled, "Well... as a couple, I mean. Oh! We need to get some mistletoe!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No argument there," he said as she looked to him with a laugh. "You've been pretty... calm about Christmas this year," he said.  
  
"Well it's still early," she grinned.  
  
"Right. So does that mean I..."  
  
"I'll come pick you up to go buy the tree tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"Right."  
  
"One day..."  
  
"One day... what?"  
  
"You'll come around to my way of thinking, Christmas wise," she said, 'mysteriously'.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that," he said, bringing her still closer as she laughed quietly. Soon they arrived to their destination.  
  
"So who goes first this time?" asked Tess as she looked to the others in the back.  
  
"We'll go... since we're in front," said Max.  
  
"Okay." Max and Tess got out of the car and walked to the door. "Goodnight, Max," she smiled.  
  
"Goodnight." They kissed slowly and Tess went inside. Max returned to the car. Soon after, Michael and Isabel were the ones standing at the door.  
  
"Goodnight," she smiled to him.  
  
"Goodnight," he said as t hey kissed. Once the door had closed behind Michael, Isabel went back to the car, sitting in front with Max. As they drove home, Isabel had a bit of a large grin as she looked to Max.  
  
"What?" he asked defensively.  
  
"You are so whipped," she laughed.  
  
"Shut up," he said quickly. She laughed harder. "Hey, you're not exactly one to talk," he joked.  
  
"Oh, that hurts," she fake-gasped. 


	3. Shopping

Part 3  
  
December 18th 2000  
  
"Wait, let's go in here," said Liz as she and the other three girls walked past a store. They'd all taken care of getting family presents and were now on the hunt for their boyfriend/secret Santa pick presents.  
  
"What about this one?" asked Maria, pointing to one item.  
  
"No..." Liz shook her head.  
  
"This is Kyle's right?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about your pick?" asked Tess.  
  
"Already taken care of. We just have to go get it, they said it'd be ready for today."  
  
"Alright," Tess nodded. Liz turned back to the shelves and she saw it.  
  
"This one," she smiled to the others.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful," Isabel agreed.  
  
"It's perfect," continued Tess.  
  
"We have a winner," Maria grinned.  
  
"Great," Liz smiled. They went so that Liz could pay for it. After that was taken care of, they exited the store. "Alright, so I'm done," said Liz, "Where do you guys want to go next?"  
  
"Oh! My turn!" said Maria, holding her hand up with a grin.  
  
"Okay, okay," said Isabel, "Where to?"  
  
"Right over there," she pointed to another store. They walked in, Liz, Isabel and Tess looking around. Maria, who unlike them had been there before, took a small basket and went around, picking little things here and there. She mumbled things to herself as she picked up the items.  
  
When she'd taken all she needed, she went to the cash register where they neatly placed the items in a box. She paid and went to find the others.  
  
"Alright, I'm done here, let's go," she announced. They came out of the store, walking along.  
  
"Is this the Alex present?" asked Liz.  
  
"Pick present."  
  
"What about Alex?" asked Isabel.  
  
"I have it already. It was hard to find, but I got it and I know he'll love it," she smiled.  
  
"Good," said Liz.  
  
"Great," said Isabel. They'd expected Tess to pipe in after them, but not a word, in fact she wasn't with them anymore. They turned just in time to see her go into a store. They looked to each other and jogged after her. They found her by a shelf, holding something.  
  
"You know, you could have told us you were coming in here, we would have followed," said Maria. They finally noticed the look of bewilderment on her face.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Look..." she said, slowly, handing her what she'd been holding. She observed it for a while, then was taken over by the same look.  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
"What?" asked Liz and Maria at once. Isabel showed them and they soon realized where the look was coming from.  
  
"This is..." started Maria.  
  
"Woah..." continued Liz.  
  
"That's what I'm buying him," nodded Tess.  
  
"Be crazy not to," said Isabel as Tess took it to go pay. They left, still kind of in a daze. "So what about your pick?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Already taken care of," said Tess, "I guess that only leaves you."  
  
"Yeah," said Isabel, "I already worked out Michael's present. As for my pick, I just have to pick it up, so..."  
  
"Let's go then," said Maria. Isabel led them into the store. She found an employee and asked for it. He nodded and went into the back. He came back with a medium-sized box a minute later. Isabel paid for it and they left.  
  
"What'd you get?" She set the box down on a bench and opened it. She held out the contents for them to see, turning it around for them to see. "Wow," smiled Liz.  
  
"Excellent," nodded Tess.  
  
"And we're done!" Maria said with a grin.  
  
"I think this deserves a break," Isabel laughed.  
  
"Mmm... coffee?" suggested Liz.  
  
"Liz... you have the best ideas," said Maria, throwing an arm around her friend's shoulders.  
  
"Thank you!" Liz grinned.  
  
"Alright, let's go," said Tess. The four headed down to the food court, discussing their purchases.  
  
*  
  
"What are we looking for, here?" asked Michael as the guys walked into a shop.  
  
"The other half of Liz's present," explained Kyle, "I already got part of it at home."  
  
"Do you know what you're looking for, exactly?" asked Alex.  
  
"Mostly," answered Kyle.  
  
"Something from the heart," Maria had told him. It had taken some thinking but he found something she'd hopefully like.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked an old man, the owner of the shop they assumed. Kyle explained what he was looking for and the man smiled. "Wait right here," said the man, "I think I have just the thing." He went to the counter, which some items were displayed on the wall. He came back with something and handed it to Kyle.  
  
"Perfect," he nodded. He paid for it and he thanked the man as they left.  
  
"What about your pick?" asked Alex.  
  
"Already done," he said.  
  
"Okay, so I'm next," said Alex, pointing to a store. They walked in.  
  
"Who's this for?" asked Max.  
  
"Well, I already got Maria's present, so..." He looked around and finally settled on something. "This should do it, unless..." He carried the item and went to another display. After a few minutes, he picked up something. "There," he said, taking the two objects to the cash register. They left the store.  
  
"So what'd you get for Maria?" asked Michael.  
  
"Well, it's not an actual 'thing'... yet."  
  
"What?" asked Kyle. Alex explained to them. "That's great," nodded Kyle, "She'll definitely love it."  
  
"Yeah, well that's the whole point, isn't it?" said Alex with a quick smile, imagining Maria's reaction.  
  
"So moving on then, who's next?" asked Kyle.  
  
"That's be me," said Max.  
  
"Where to?" asked Michael.  
  
"Over here, first," he said, indicating a store. They walked in and he lead them to the counter. He'd had to order the present and just had to pick it up now. The woman at the counter left to go get it in the back. They waited a minute before she returned with it. After paying, they left.  
  
"So what's in the box?" asked Michael. Max showed them.  
  
"Wow," said Kyle, "How much did that cost you?"  
  
"Not important," said Max, "In here." They went into another store and a few minutes later, Max had picked something.  
  
"The pick gift?" asked Alex.  
  
"Yes," Max nodded.  
  
"Looks good," Alex nodded as well. They went to pay and then came out of the store.  
  
"Well I guess that leaves you," said Kyle to Michael.  
  
"Yeah," he said, "I already have present for my pick."  
  
"So where are we heading for Isabel's present?" asked Alex.  
  
"Well, back in there," said Michael, pointing to the store they'd been in with Max. The others gave him a look. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," said Max. Michael shook his head and they headed back in the store. Michael looked around for some time before he finally spotted something at the back of the store.  
  
"That's it," he said pointing it out to the others.  
  
"Where are you going to get the money to pay for that?" asked Kyle.  
  
"My pocket."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I've been saving up for it," Michael explained.  
  
"Okay, okay," said Kyle. A clerk came to them and Michael pointed it out again. The clerk took it out of the display, walking to the cash register. After paying for it, they left the store.  
  
"So we're done then?" asked Michael.  
  
"I guess so," said Max.  
  
"So can we get out of here?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." 


	4. Christmas eve

Part 4  
  
Christmas Eve night  
  
"Alright, I'll go first," said Kyle, standing up. The others looked at him. He picked up a present from under the tree and handed it to Isabel. "Merry Christmas," he said.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled.  
  
"Now it may not seem like much but..." Isabel unwrapped it. "I heard you'd lost yours so..."  
  
"Save Ferris CD," she smiled, "I did lose it, how'd you know?" Kyle gave a subtle look towards Max. "Thank you, Kyle," she said as she hugged him.  
  
"You're welcome," he nodded. He walked back to the tree. Isabel looked to Max and when he looked back, she smiled to him and mouthed a 'thank you'.  
  
'You're welcome,' he mouthed back. She set down the CD and the wrapping paper on a table next to her. She turned back to wait and see what Kyle had bought for Liz. Maria had told Tess and her about Kyle's visit, which left her anxious to see.  
  
Kyle took a small box from under the tree and went to sit next to Liz. "For you," he smiled, handing it to her. She smiled back at him, unwrapping the box. She pulled off the top and her smile grew. "I was told that my present should come from the heart. I decided to go for a little symbolism... so I'm giving you the key to my heart. No doubles, just this one and it's yours. As for the chain... it belonged to my mom. One thing she gave me was this, telling me I knew who to give it to." Liz reached up to wipe away a tear.  
  
"I love it, thank you," she said with a quick kiss. He helped her put it on. "It's perfect," she said, holding the small key in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Well I'm glad you like it." She smiled once more before getting up.  
  
"Okay, then," she said with a short laugh. She went to the tree, then took a thin box to Alex. "Merry Christmas, Alex."  
  
"Same to you," he nodded. He unwrapped his present to find a black box. He opened it and brushed his fingers across the golden letters of his name in the corner of the sheet. "Liz, these are... wow," he smiled, leafing through the identical pages with his name in gold and the staves (??).  
  
"I wasn't sure if this was okay, but..."  
  
"It is, it's great. Thank you," he nodded.  
  
"You're welcome," she nodded back as the two friends hugged.  
  
"Can I see?" said Maria, sitting next to Alex. He handed the box to her. "Mmm... I feel some duets coming on," she winked to Alex.  
  
"With you, always," he winked back. She grinned and turned to Liz.  
  
"Go on," she whispered.  
  
"Right," she nodded, going back to the tree. She picked up a semi-tall package and went to sit by Kyle. "I hope you don't mind I got you two things."  
  
"Oh, I think I can get over it," he smiled.  
  
"Okay," she laughed. He unwrapped it to find it was two boxes one on top of the other. He opened the first. "I think we both went for some kind of symbolism," she explained as he took out a beautiful frame, inside which she'd placed the picture from the Crashdown opening.  
  
"This is great," he smiled to her.  
  
"There's more," she said, indicating the second box. He put aside his first present and opened the next present. It was a box full of their oatmeal cookies.  
  
"Jackpot," he laughed shortly, "Thank you." They had a quick kiss, turning back to the others afterward. "Who wants to go next?" asked Kyle.  
  
"Uh, I will," said Alex as he stood. He went to the tree, retrieving a medium-sized package, along with a smaller one. He walked up to Tess and gave them to her. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Same to you," she smiled. She unwrapped the smaller one first. It contained a pen inside a tin box. It wasn't too expensive or too cheap looking. "Thank you," she nodded. To Alex, already guessing a bit what was the second object. She unwrapped it. "It has a key and everything," she grinned, picking up the diary.  
  
"Yeah, I'd hide it if I were you," Alex nodded.  
  
"Probably," she laughed, "With the kind of secrets we have..."  
  
"Yeah, Liz," Maria winked to her friend.  
  
"Hey!" Liz protested, her 'frown' disappearing as she laughed.  
  
"Thank you, Alex... again," Tess said, remembering she'd already said it earlier.  
  
"Alright," said Alex, turning to Maria.  
  
"Ooh..." she said with a grin. He went to sit next to her.  
  
"Your present doesn't involve an actual object... yet."  
  
"Okay, confused... keep going," said Maria.  
  
"I made some phone calls, a few arrangements," he started, seeing she was still confused. "I got you time inside a recording studio, so that you can... well, record some songs, all the equipment at your disposition and you'll be able to come out of there with your own 'album'. I'll help designing a cover and all..." She grinned, putting a hand to her mouth as she felt her cheeks get red. "Unless you don't want to, of course," he said, joking.  
  
"Oh I want to," she nodded quickly.  
  
"Are you sure?" he smirked. She took his face, a slow kiss following. "I'll take that as a yes," he laughed.  
  
"Oh, this is great," she said, getting excited. The others laughed shortly. "Okay!" she said, standing. "My turn now." She went to the tree and picked up a large box. She walked up to Max. "This is yours. Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas," he repeated. He removed the wrapping paper to find a large cardboard box covered in red and white squares. He opened it and smiled.  
  
"Everything you need to start using essential oils for health and relaxation," Maria spoke out, in a 'game show host' voice.  
  
"Thank you," said Max.  
  
"You're welcome. You use them and I swear you won't regret it," she said with a wink.  
  
"Alright," he laughed. Tess picked up one of the small bottles and opened it. She took in the smell and smiled.  
  
"Smell this," she told Max, holding the bottle under his nose. He smiled as well. She closed the bottle and put it back before Max put the present aside so that they could continue with the exchange.  
  
"Okay, now..." Maria whispered as she retrieved another present from under the tree. She sat next to Alex and gave it to him. "Hope you like it..."  
  
"From you, I'm sure I will," he assured her.  
  
"Okay." She watched as he unwrapped it and broke into a grin when he went wide-eyed.  
  
"Maria, how did you get this, I've been looking for..."  
  
"Years, I know," she nodded.  
  
"How..."  
  
"I have my sources," she winked. Alex looked back down to the computer game disk in its box. "So you like it then..."  
  
"I love it," he smiled. She returned it and they kissed. "This is amazing..."  
  
"Does that mean I won't see you for a while, too busy with your new 'toy'?" she fake-pouted.  
  
"I can show you how to play it," he suggested. She thought for a few seconds.  
  
"Deal," she said, holding her hand out to him before he shook it. "So who's next?" said Maria.  
  
"I'll go," said Max.  
  
"Okay then," said Maria, sitting back on the couch. Max stood and walked to the tree, picking up one of the presents and turning back to the group, walking to Maria.  
  
"Merry Christmas," he wished her again. She laughed.  
  
"So we got each other, uh?"  
  
"Looks like it." She smiled and unwrapped her present.  
  
"Oh, wow," she said, holding up the photo album. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Looks like I have some pictures to take... I know exactly what I'll be putting in here," she grinned.  
  
"What?" asked Liz.  
  
"You'll see," Maria nodded.  
  
"You and your secrets," Isabel rolled her eyes with a short laugh.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Max went back to sit with Tess and turned to her.  
  
"Close your eyes," he instructed. She hesitated for a few seconds before doing what he'd asked. Max signaled for the others to keep quiet as he went to get something outside the room. Tess could hear some 'aww' sounds from the other girls. Then she felt something move in her lap. She opened her eyes and looked down, a small white kitten looking back up at her. She smiled with a 'aww' of her own.  
  
"He's so cute..." she whispered, picking it up carefully.  
  
"Actually, it's a girl. I didn't know that... the clerk told me..." Max explained. Just then, Tess noticed something shiny dangling from the cat's neck.  
  
"What..." she whispered, setting the cat back in her lap, taking the object away from her. "Max..." she said, turning to him with a smile once again. She kissed him before looking back to the gold locket on a chain. Turning the heart-shaped object around, she could see an inscription... 'M+T'. "Thank you... I love it... and her," she grinned, scratching the kitten's back gently, causing her to let out some quiet 'meow's.  
  
"Can I hold her?" asked Liz.  
  
"Sure," said Tess as she stood, handing the kitten to Liz before turning to Michael. "My present for you, Michael, it's a bit different... it's not an actual thing," she explained.  
  
"Okay..." he said, unsure where she was going with this.  
  
"Well, we've lived together now for... three months."  
  
"Just about, yeah..."  
  
"I know we've had some good times and some bad times... My present to you, I guess you could call it... freedom..."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"I found a home of my own, so... I'm moving out." He looked a bit taken aback, almost sad. He stood and hugged her.  
  
"I'm actually going to miss you," he said.  
"Hey, I'll still visit," she said with a smile, "Besides, it's kinda close to your place."  
  
"Alright," he said as they separated. She went to the tree, picking up Max's present, exchanging a look with the other girls. As she sat down he spoke.  
  
"Your present to Michael had a lot to do with the cat... didn't want you to feel lonely there," he explained, now that she'd told Michael.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled. She looked down to the present, then handed it to him. "I saw this and well..." She couldn't say more. He wondered why she had that look on her face, then put the thought away as he unwrapped the present. It was a small book. It felt old, but still looked good... He turned to her, knowing there was something more to it. "Page 224..." she whispered. He turned to the page and after reading the title, he looked back at her. She simply nodded.  
  
"Read it, Max... out loud," said Isabel. He looked to his sister, then did as she'd asked.  
  
The Destined Two  
  
Long ago the two came from afar,  
Flying past star after star.  
Hidden in darkness deep,  
The two were fast asleep.  
  
Time passed and it happened,  
He was suddenly awakened.  
But when he turned and looked around,  
His love still in a slumber was what he found.  
  
Confused and feeling lonely,  
The boy turned to a new family.  
And even then in this kind of offset,  
His sleeping love, he wouldn't forget.  
  
But his love hadn't yet come,  
And years later from his memory she was gone.  
The boy found a new love in his heart,  
And from her he never wished to part.  
  
Until suddenly, without a clue,  
A mysterious girl appeared out of the blue.  
The boy felt a rise in his desire to know,  
Who was this person who made him feel so?  
  
He tried to remain true to his new love,  
Until the girl was revealed to be his first love.  
He felt as though he could now unlock  
This secret door to his heart's block.  
  
She spoke of a destiny foretold,  
A distant promise to love and to hold.  
He refused to accept it, as expected,  
Till by his new love he was rejected.  
  
Lost in a well of grief,  
He never expected relief.  
Yet when she arrived at his door,  
His first love made his heart soar.  
  
The boy suddenly found a connection  
To this girl's continuing affection.  
He had been set before her fears,  
The very things that caused her tears.  
  
Ended was their time of separation,  
As their new beginning had come into action.  
The boy and girl, the destined two,  
Together again, as they were meant to.  
  
"Woah..." said Kyle.  
  
"That's kind of..."  
  
"Creepy?" suggested Maria.  
  
"Yeah," Alex responded.  
  
"Still gives me chills," said Isabel. They were silent for a minute. Finally Michael stood up.  
  
"Guess I'll go next." He walked to the tree and took a large and thin present, turning to Liz. "When we took a few months ago... I started working on this. I want you to have it." She took it from him, puzzled a bit. She unwrapped it and gasped.  
  
"It's beautiful... you painted this?" He nodded. "You've really outdone yourself, but... I can't take it from you..."  
  
"I want you to have it," he insisted.  
  
"I..." she started before Max interrupted her.  
  
"Don't try to argue with him... won't get anywhere..." Liz laughed.  
  
"Alright then," she said, then turning to Michael, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome... Merry Christmas."  
  
"You too," she smiled. She showed it to the others. She'd handed the kitten to Maria, who'd happily taken her.  
  
"This is really great... and at least now we know you've moved on from domes," said Alex.  
  
"Very funny," Michael answered.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Alex shrugged. Michael went back to the tree and took a small box. He sat next to Isabel and handed it to her. She smiled and unwrapped it. She opened the small box, gasping at what she saw.  
  
"Michael Guerin, king of gasps," Tess whispered to Max and he smiled. Isabel took the small golden heart and its chain out of the box. The diamonds lining the heart glittered in the light.  
  
"Michael... this must have cost a fortune, how..."  
  
"Do you like it?" She kissed him gently. When they parted she had a few tears and a smile on her face.  
  
"I love it." Michael helped her put it on, as Max had done for Tess with her locket.  
  
"Looks great on you," Michael whispered in Isabel's ear. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you... How long did you save for this?" she asked, still amazed.  
  
"Couple months," he shrugged.  
  
"Is that why you didn't buy the..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"It's so..." she said slowly. He put his arm around her shoulders, taking her closer. She stayed for a minute, then looked up at him. "I have to get up, now."  
  
"Okay," he said, kissing the side of her head. She smiled and stood. She walked to the tree and took the last box from under the tree.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kyle," she said, handing it to him.  
  
"Same to you... again." He unwrapped it and opened the box. "Wow..." he said, taking the jersey out, unfolding it.  
  
"Turn it around!" the girls called out together. He gave them a look and did as they asked.  
  
"Alright..." he grinned, seeing his name and his number.  
  
"I hope the team I picked is okay... I wasn't sure..."  
  
"Dallas Cowboys? Of course it's okay," he grinned.  
  
"See?" Liz told Isabel.  
  
"Good..."  
  
"Thank you, Isabel."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Put it on," suggested Liz. He smiled and slipped it on, standing and taking a few steps around. The girls clapped, even whistling at him.  
  
"And now I'm sitting down," Kyle said, taking his seat again. After they'd stopped laughing, Isabel finally went back to Michael.  
  
"This is going to sound a bit redundant, but my gift isn't an object either."  
  
"Oh?" he asked.  
  
"I was thinking about what I could get you, and nothing sounded right... and then I had an idea."  
  
"Okay..." he said, nodding.  
  
"I thought a little... 'romantic getaway' could be interesting."  
  
"Did you, now?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I did," she smiled.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"Sorry, not telling," she shook her head, "It's a surprise."  
  
"Well whatever it is, it'll be great."  
  
"Just what I was thinking..." He kissed her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Alright, come on," said Maria as she stood, "We have to take a picture." She set up the camera on automatic as Tess picked up her new kitten, setting her on her lap as she sat next to Max and the others grouped around them.  
  
"So what are you gonna name her?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know..." said Tess.  
  
"Alright, smile!" said Maria, running to take her place just in time as the flash went off.  
  
End of part four of the Destiny Series  
  
*So what will be the kitten's name? ;) I'm taking suggestions... 


End file.
